Surrounded in Darkness
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Sorry for deleting the story in the first place. I had some problems with the chapter. Anyways here's the summary: Dawn became blind due to and overload of her powers and now Ash and her friends have to help her regain her confidence and her vision before her Quinceanera.
1. Chapter 1

The whole Ketchum residence was buzzing with activity as everyone was decorating the backyard with decorations for Ash's 16th Birthday Party. As display cases were being carried outside and streamers were being hung up. Dawn was in the kitchen making the last round of calls for Delia. As she reached for the phone book on the counter her eyes started getting blurry and darkness started to surrounding her vision. "Nononono not again" Dawn panicked. Just then her cell phone rang and she began moving her hands around the counter nervously searching for it. Just then Ash walked into the kitchen from the backyard and saw his friend searching for her phone which was on the floor vibrating like crazy. "Dawn are you okay?" He asked immediately rushing over to her and picking up her phone.

"Huh oh I'm fine. Uhhh…Ash…" She answered nervously as he gave her phone to her.

Oh, Dawn you're burning." He claimed as he felt her forehead. Come on let me lead you to the sofa. Just sit and rest I'll call the others then fix you a cup of tea." He said before heading back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Ash" Dawn blushed. After a few minutes of resting her eyes started to gain vision back again. "_Why is this happening? It is the second time today already_" She thought to herself as she remembered what happened when she woke up this morning.

"Dawn! Dawn!" a voice called snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh oh Ash. Sorry." She said quickly grabbing the cup of tea from his hands. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because back in the kitchen you couldn't even see that your phone was on the floor near you and you sounded like you didn't know that it's me when I helped you."

"I'm fine. No need to worry" She said taking the last sip of the before standing up. "Now come on and let's get ready. The party's tonight."

At night the whole entire backyard was filled with music and dancing. Everyone catching up with each other and meeting new people. Everyone except for two people. Ash and Dawn were at the front porch enjoying each other's company and watching the stars.

"Dawn you want to dance?" Ash asked standing up as some slow music streamed from the backyard.

"Yes I'd love to." She replied happily taking his hand.

As the two began waltzing around the grass.

"Ash I didn't know that you know how to waltz."

"I'm full of surprises Dawn"

"Yes you are Ash Ketchum, yes you are" She giggled.

As the song ended, Ash went to get them some punch in the backyard.

Dawn was sitting on the grass enjoying the view.

All of a sudden she felt as if the sky was spinning as darkness closed in on her vision, she closed her eyes and collapsed on the lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ash! Do you want to dance?" Serena asked flouncing to Ash's side at the refreshments table.

"Sorry, Serena, I can't. I have to get back to Dawn."

"Oh come on, Ash. Dawn can wait for a few minutes more. Come on put the drinks down and dance with me" She said as she took the cups from Ash's hand, placing them on the table before dragging him onto the dance floor.

As the songs played on, Ash's attempt to escape from Serena seemed impossible, she doesn't seem to hear anything that he tried to tell her.

"Uh, Hey Serena. It's been fun dancing with you and all but I really got to get back to Dawn" Ash spoke loudly over the music, backing off the dance floor.

Serena who noticed Ash backing off the floor, stopped dancing and angrily walked over to him. "Ughhhh! Why does everything have to be Dawn! It's your party! You're suppose to mingle and dance with the guests! Not spend the whole night with some bitch on your special day!"

'_Some bitch? How dare she called Dawn a bitch' _Ash thought angrily. Clenching his hands into a fist, ready to punch the crap out of her. Instead not wanting to make a scene or beat up a girl, he calmed down and walked over to grab his cups and headed towards the front of the house.

"Hey Dawn! I'm back sorry for taking so lo…." he gasped dropping the cups on the ground, rushing to the unconscious blunette.

Kneeling down beside her, he lightly shook her, trying to wake her. "Dawn…" he began "Dawn…"

It took him awhile to do this, but she never woke up. Panicking he hastily took out his phone out of his pocket and dialed Misty's number.

After a few rings, the phone finally picked up

"_Hey, Ash!" _Misty greeted speaking loudly over the music playing in the background.

"Misty round the other's up and meet me in the front yard" Ash answered back nervously.

"_Why? What happened?" _Misty answered back her voice filling with concern.

"Just gather the others and come quick" Ash answered before ending the call.

At the backyard, Misty ran around gathering everyone near the refreshment table.

"Misty what's up?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah why are you calling us here?" May asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ash will explain. Now come on!" Misty replied running to the front of the house with everyone following after her.

As they near the front of the house they heard a siren wailing quietly. Questions of worry began to stream through their mind.

"What happened?" May gasped as her and the others saw an unconscious Dawn being carried onto a strecher with a worried Ash standing next to her.

"Ash what in the world happened to her?!" Sienna asked rushing to her friends side.

"I-I don't know. I just went to get some punch for the both of us and then when I came back…" He bowed down his head sadly not finishing his explanation.

Everyone stood in silence as the paramedics wheeled stretcher onto the ambulance. "Any one of you want to ride along in the ambulance?" one paramedic asked as he climbed in. "I'll come." Ash answered walking over to the ambulance. "Me, too" Irene said following Ash.

"Okay, the rest of us will go in my car" Tracey added. Mentioning for the others to load into his van, which was conveniently parked nearby.

Tracey climbed in last, started the motor and drove after the ambulance to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Hospital...

"Man I hope that Dawn's okay" Ash said nervously , pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Ash don't worry, Dawn's gonna be fine" Misty said comfortably, putting her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"As Dawn would say 'no need to worry'" Tracey chimed in.

"Right" Ash nodded. Taking a seat next to Brock.

A few minutes later, the doctor step into the room.

"Dr. Smith, how is Dawn?" Brock asked standing up from his seat and walking over to him.

"Dawn has a high fever due to her powers getting stronger. But I must say that you are very lucky to get her here early."

"Why are we lucky?" Irene asked worriedly.

"Well, Dawn has lost her vision."

"Lost her vision?!" Everyone gasped in unison

"Yes, if you had gotten her here late she would've became blind permanently"

"Then how long will it be until she can see again?" Ash spoke up.

"3-5 months at the least. Until then we've given her medicine to lower down her fever."

"Can we visit her now?" Iris asked heading towards the door.

"Yes you may." The doctor answered before walking down the hallway.

Dawn woke up laying in a room hearing the sounds of a machine beeping, her head pounding.

"Huh? Where am I?" She whispered to herself

A minute later, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Dawn your awake!" Someone said.

Dawn's forehead began to crease, trying to figure what who's voice it is.

She heard a few footsteps coming towards her and a few more voices chimed in around her.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. But it make take some time to figure who you guys are based on your voices."

"Don't worry bout it. We understand, just take all the time you need." A familiar voice said.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn nodded with certainty

"Wow, you're getting use to it already" Ash responded with amazement

About an hour later Professor Oak, Delia and Johanna arrived at the hospital.

"Dawn dear!"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Dawn I heard the news from Cynthia that you were in the hospital. I became so worried." Johanna said hugging her daughter.

"Mom. No need to worry, I'm doing great." Dawn assured her mother.

"Whenever you say no need to worry that's when I get worried the most" Johanna replied letting go of her daughter.

"What did the doctor say?" Delia asked

"Dawn lost her vision" Irene answered

"Oh my" Delia gasped.

"How long will it be until she will regain her vision?" Professor Oak asked

"Three to five months" Dawn answered "But it's okay. I might as well get used to it."

"Well it's a good thing I brought these." Professor Oak responded holding up a box.

"What are these things? Tracey asked looking at the contents in the box.

"These are watches are designed to help Dawn. You see each of you gets one to wear and whenever Dawn needs help with something all she needs to do is press this button and whoever is the closest to her will pick up the signal and notifies you."

"Wow Professor Oak. That's great" Ash said picking up two watches. One for Dawn and one for him.

"Yes that would help me a lot. Thanks Professor Oak" Dawn said as Ash wore on the watch for her. "Which button do I press again?"

"This one my dear" Professor Oak answered taking her and pressing it against a pink button.

All of a sudden the watches began to beep.

"You see they work very well."

"Well that's great Professor. Now kids we must to get going now. Dawn has to get some rest"

"But some people have to stay back with her. You know just in case she needs help with something." Brock said.

"I'll stay" Irene spoke up

"Me too" Ash chimed in.

"That's great. Well then see you guys tomorrow" May said hugging Dawn before heading out the door.

"Well I guess Dawn is asleep now." Irene giggled as she turned around

Dawn was fast asleep with Piplup and Pikachu laying on either side of her snoring softly.

"Well I'm gonna sleep too. I'm beat" Ash replied climbing onto one of the cots in the room.

"Night Ash"

"Night Irene"

"Night Dawn" Ash whispered before falling fast asleep. 


End file.
